Sweet Gesture
by WildSpirit-Forever
Summary: Peter does something sweet for Rocket


Rocket was walking beside Peter in the market when the smell reached his nose, causing him to come to an immediate stop. The soft smell had captured his whole attention, making him forget why the two of them were even there.

He trotted over to the small store and perched himself on a small bench that was placed just below the large window. He put his hands and nose against the glass, his ears folded to the sides of his head as his eyes grew larger.

The small store's many bakery showcases were filled with all kinds of patisseries, everything from small cookies and pies to large several stories cakes. The shelves were stacked with cans of candy and bread was being baked in the large oven.

But the only thing Rocket cared about where the muffins that rested on a tray, covered with a glass cupola. The muffins themselves were brown, with red and blue berries baked into them. The top of them were covered with a perfect thick layer of frosting.

They were Rocket's favorites, even if he had only had them once in his life. It had been several years ago, when he had lived alone on the street after escaping the testing facility. He had been searching for food when he found the small treat in a dumpster. He had loved how it tasted from the first bite and it had made his life feel a little less miserable.

He hadn't eaten one since then, not even when he teamed up with Groot and the two of them became bounty hunters. Running around chasing target after target didn't leave much time to settle down for a moment and enjoy some sugary refreshment. Besides, the bits they earned were needed for more necessary items such as gun parts and an actually meal.

His stomach then decided to make itself reminded by growling loudly, as an painful reminder that he hadn't had breakfast that morning. The wonderful smell didn't really help, but he didn't dare to enter the store. He knew from experience that he wasn't welcome, that the moment he stepped inside he would immediately be chased away.

His small body sagged with what could only be described as hopelessness as he sighed, knowing that the treat he so strongly longed for would forever be out of his reach. His only chance was to find one that had been thrown away, like the first one, and he knew he would probably be able to find one in the trash behind the store.

But he had promised Groot he wouldn't do that anymore, his best friend having said some nonsense bout it not being good for him.

A sudden shout surprised him and as he looked up he saw the owner of the store running towards him with a broom. The green alien was screaming at him, words such as vermin and pest. Rocket immediately sprung from the bench, barley avoiding being beaten by the cleaning supply.

He ran quickly on all fours, the man coming after him. He ran into the nearest alley and dived for cover between two trash cans. He pressed himself against the wall and curled up, continuing to hear the owner scream after him before the man finally walked away.

Rocket wrapped his tail around himself and rubbed his eyes angrily, trying to brush away the tears that threatened to fall. He sniffled as he felt how his chest grew tighter and he glared at the wall, feeling angry at the galaxy.

It wasn't his fault he looked like he did, he had never been asked to become a little monster. He had never even asked to be born in the first place. He hadn't asked for this life and the pain that came with it. It just wasn't fair.

Peter turned to Rocket to ask a question, only to find the raccoon gone. He scanned the area, to then spot his team mate sitting on a bench by a window of a small bakery. The little raccoon had his face pressed against the glass, his ears pressed against his head.

The Terran smiled softly at how much Rocket reminded him of a small child, much like he had been when he was younger and still lived on Earth. He remembered this little candy shop that was in the corner of the street where he had once lived. He would often find himself by the window, looking at all the colorful treats with wonder in his eyes. And before the cancer had struck, he and his mother would go there every Saturday.

His smile however slipped away when he saw a Kree alien, most likely the owner, rush out of the building, waving a broom around. The owner swung at Rocket, how quickly leapt off the bench and ran into the nearest alley. Peter knew the Kree was shouting after his friend, he could see it, but he couldn't make out the exact words. What he did know, was that those words weren't friendly ones.

The owner then returned to the bakery but to Peter's worry, Rocket didn't come out from his hiding. It had become clear to the Terran that his furry friend wouldn't come out on his own, which meant whatever the Kree had screamed at the raccoon had hurt him more than Peter first had thought.

Peter wanted nothing more than walk up to the owner of the bakery and punch his face in, but he knew it wouldn't really help the situation, no matter how much he wanted. So instead he walked into the small store and up to the counter, where the owner was now standing.

"Hey, I saw what happened. What did the little guy do wrong?"

The owner huffed.

"That little disgusting rat was drooling over my best creations, at the same time leaving his dirty paw prints all over my clean window!"

Peter found that the urge to the Kree's face in didn't really go away and he found himself restraining himself not to do anything that Gamora would have his head for later on. Instead he concentrated on the pastry the Kree was gesturing to.

What he saw was a several dark muffins with two different colored berries baked into them, with layer of frosting on top and this caused Peter to frown. Rocket had never spoken about wanting them to buy any sorts of desserts, in fact he rarely spoke about food at all. He ate anything that was placed before him, often gulping it down as if it was his last meal.

Over the time Peter had known Rocket, he had never figured the raccoon had a sweet tooth. But by the way the little guy had watched them through the window told Peter that his friend wanted, if not needed, those muffins.

"You know what, give me the lot to go."

Peter walked into the alley, carrying a large paper bag. The small space was littered with trashcans, it was extremely dirty and it smelled like someone had thrown up on more than one occasion. He looked around, but couldn't locate his friend.

"Rocket? You're here, buddy?"

He then heard a small sniffle, coming from between two trashcans. He walked over to the small space and bent down to one knee, carefully placing the paper bag down on the ground. He squinted his eyes and was only then able to see the back of the one he was looking for.

"You okay there, buddy?"

Rocket looked over his shoulder and sniffled, his fur beneath his eyes damp with fallen tears. He looked so small and lost that it tore at Peter's heart. But Rocket only growled at the Terran and wiped at his eyes angrily.

"What do you want, Quill?! Come to laugh at the freak?!"

Peter frowned sadly.

"You know I wouldn't do that. I may be a dick sometimes, I admit that, but we're still friends and friends don't do that to each other."

The anger left Rocket's body and his shoulder fell, a broken sob escaping his throat. He nodded, still not turning around.

"...sorry I snapped at you."

Peter chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Think nothing of it, man. Now come out here, I have a surprise for you."

That got Rocket's attention and he glanced at the Terran over his shoulder. After a few moments his curiosity won and he turned around. He jumped onto Peter's shoulder as the man stood up. Peter picked up the paper bag and left the alley, beginning the walk back towards the Milano.

Rocket's nose picked up a scent coming from the bag and crawled over to Peter's other shoulder in the hopes of getting a better view. But before he could see what it was, Peter reached into the bag and handed something small to him.

Rocket stared as he accept the muffin, the pastry he had wanted for so long now in his small hands. He swallowed thickly and looked at Peter, seeing that the man was smiling at him. Rocket then got a glance inside the bag, seeing it was filled with wrapped muffins.

"...you bought this for me?"

Peter nodded, looking pleased with himself.

"Yup, but I wouldn't exactly say I bought them. The bits I paid were useless, but I figured it was fair."

Rocket bit his lip.

"How come?"

Peter let out a short laugh.

"Because the owner was an asshole. You think I would actually pay him after he chased you with a freaking broom? Nah, this is how he pays for that. It was either this or punch his face in, and this time I figured you would like the muffins more."

A small smile made its way to Rocket's lips and he removed the wrapped from the muffin, taking a bite. It tasted just as good as the first time, if not even better. He nibbled on the pastry, his tail moving back and forth happily.

As the he swallowed the last of the muffin, he was surprised to find that Peter was holding out another one for him to take. He looked the man with confused eyes, but accepted the baked good and began nibbling at it.

"Eat as many as you want, bro." Peter smirked. "They're all for you."

Rocket said nothing, but after a few moments Peter felt how his friend's tail snaked around his neck and he took the gesture for what it really was.

A silent 'Thank you'.


End file.
